I love it to have you close to me
by B1A4xVIXX
Summary: Alright, I just don't have much to put down here. xD Just have fun reading! Oh, and it were Black Skirts not shirts xD Oh, and chapter 9, Spirit Of Freedom, that song isn't selfwritten either. Its Spirit Of Freedom by Uriah Heep
1. I love it to have you close to me

_Jeesh Kurt, your being a moron._

Kurt was thinking to himself when he bumped into a wall for the fourth time this day.

He wasn't really concentrating on everything. His mind was way, way off.

Thinking of Blaine really drove him crazy. He couldn't stop.

He sighed and looked at the picture that seemed to be plastered to the inside of his locker.

While he grabbed his books he looked at it and nibbled his lower lip.

_Stop it now before you drop anything._

He rolled his eyes at that thought and slammed his locker shut again,

walking to McKinleys cafetaria.

Mercedes scurried toward him.

''Hey Kurt! Did you hear the news already?''

She asked enthousiastically.

He blinked his eyes.

''Huh... no I guess. What is it?''

He asked her and cocked his head a little to the side.

''Today the exchange students arrived!''

she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

''So?''

Kurt asked, a little annoyed cause of the thoughts in his head interrupting his conversation with Mercedes.

''There are also students from Dalton College!''

Mercedes said then and Kurt widened his eyes.

''What? I mean... huh?''

He asked and immediately awakened from his thoughts.

''Blaine is there too!''

She said and grabbed Kurts hand, tugging him along toward the school gate where a few large busses stood.

Then he noticed the busses were empty and he blinked his eyes again.

''Whats going on?''

He asked.

The busses drove away and behind them there were groups of students.

His eyes searched the crowd until he found a group of guys, all in uniform and he noticed it was Daltons uniform.

Ofcourse, he had had one himself. He could not be mistaken.

Mercedes smiled.

''There! In the middle of them.''

She said and Kurt followed her finger with his eyes and then he saw Blaine.

A huge smile formed around his lips as he saw his boyfriend talking to one of his friends.

Then the groups started walking toward the gate.

First there was some group of normal teenage kids that walked in,

then a group of girls with black shirts and white blousses with black ties,

another normal one, and then Dalton.

Blaine was still talking to his friend, but then Jonathan pointed at me and Blaine turned his head toward his direction.

He noticed the grin around his boyfriends lips, but he couldn't leave the group yet.

Kurt and Mercedes followed behind and Mercedes studied Kurts face.

She could notice that Kurt had lightened up a lot since this morning and she smiled happily.

''Well, lets go then.''

She said and wrapped her arm through Kurts.

Thats how they walked to the cafetaria again.

They both took a plate and Kurt grabbed a salad, milk and some sandwiches.

Mercedes took tots and a salad with a can of coke and they sat down at their table.

While they were eating and talking, he suddenly felt someone poke his shoulder and he turned around to look up in Blaines face.

He smiled and Blaine pulled him into a tight hug.

''Oh god I missed you so much!''

He said and Kurt hugged him back.

''I can definately say the same!''

Kurt whispered softly and then he pulled back and turned around again as Blaine sat down beside him and grabbed his hand after he put his plate down on the table.

He grinned and laced his fingers through Blaines while eating his salad.

Mercedes was drinking her coke and watching them amused.

After they finished their food and drinks, the bell rang and they stood up,

walking to class.


	2. What is their problem?

Kurt was still holding Blaines hand as they walked to class and he looked up at his boyfriends face.

''Where are you gonna sleep now? I don't think you're gonna drive back every day after school?''

He asked and Blaine smirked.

''No. I called your dad. He's okay with me staying for a week.''

Blaine said then.

''But just because its an emergency case.''

Blaine repeated Burts words and snickered rolling his eyes.

Kurt laughed cause that was just typical something for his dad to say.

Blaine smiled again and pressed a kiss on Kurts cheek before they walked into class.

He sat down on his usual place, but this time Blaine sat down beside him and he smiled again, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Blaine grabbed Kurts books, as he would need to use them aswel and Kurt smiled thankfully.

''Thanks honey.''

He whispered.

Blaine raised his brows but then nodded understandingly.

Ofcourse, at Dalton they didn't mind it if two guys were in love with eachother,

but McKinley was different.

Way, way different.

And, Karofsky was in the same room.

He just sat there, smiling innocently at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes and put his elbow down on the table,

leaning his chin on his hand and stared at the teacher,

while he was holding Blaines hand.

It wasn't really noticable.

Oh yes, Kurt watched out for that.

He didn't want Karofsky to start all over.

Also, the teacher couldn't notice or Kurt would be send out to Figgins and they would have to sit apart.

_Hell no._ Kurt immediately thought and he glanced at Blaine once,

who was also staring at the teacher.

After one long hour of, yes, bearable school they got out the classroom again and Kurt lifted his bag over his shoulder again.

Blaine hummed Silly Love Songs softly while staring at Kurts face.

''Alright what do we got now?''

Blaine asked suddenly.

''Gym. But thats gonna be a little hard.''

He said and bit his lowerlip softly.

Blaine cocked his head.

''You'll find out.''

Kurt said and Blaine took his gym stuff out of the bus and they walked to gym.

Kurt opened the door and immediately the guys pushed him out again.

''The girls room is next door! We don't have to see gay sex. Maybe the girls want.''

They grinned and Blaine sighed.

''Yes I see the problem.''

He muttered then and looked up at the guy.

''Seriously. What the heck is your problem? Can't you just leave him alone?''

He asked and the guy started to laugh.

''Oh! Seriously? no. I can't. I don't like faggots.''

That really pissed Blaine off and Blaine pushed him aside and tugged Kurt inside with him.

Kurt rolled his eyes again and they got changed.


	3. Why does he hurt You?

When they were finally in the gym,

the gym teacher said they would start with a warming up.

Kurt nodded and they started jogging around the field,

and then the stretching of the muscles followed.

He just couldn't keep his eyes of Blaine and he blushed when the teacher seemed to have asked him something and the class laughed at him,

but Blaine was just staring back.

''Uh. Im sorry Mr. What did you say?''

He asked then and looked up at the teacher.

''I said, we were going for Athletics today.''

The teacher pointed at the other side of the classroom.

Kurt nodded and they formed a row behind the jumping thing.

A girl leaned back to talk to him.

''I saw you checking out his ass. Thats Blaine right?''

She giggled and Kurt sighed but then nodded.

''Yes, thats Blaine.''

He said and his frown turned into a proud grin as he looked at his boyfriend,

who seemed to jump pretty high.

Then it was his turn,

but just as he walked by, Dave Karofsky tackled him 'by incidence'.

Kurt fell down and squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

Blaine quickly turned around and ran back to his boyfriend when he heard the shriek and glanced angrily at Karofsky.

''What? It was an accident.''

Karofsky said, looking innocently.

Blaine rolled his eyes but decided to just not pay attention to that anymore.

He kneeled down beside Kurt,

just as the gym teached had done.

''Bring him to the infermary will ya?''

He said and Blaine nodded quickly,

lifting up Kurt in his arms.

Quinn opened the door for them and smiled friendly at Blaine.

Blaine smiled back,

while trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

He hurried toward the infermary with Kurt still in his arms.

To see his boyfriend in pain just really broke his heart.

Karofsky was just a brute.

Acting innocently and right, while he just wanted to crush Kurt into little pieces,

and at the same time Dave HAD a crush on Kurt.

Blaine wrinkled his nose at that thought and frowned.

Kurt was his. Noone would touch something thats his, nor something thats Kurts or he would personally break them.

If anyone just would hurt his family or friends, they won't be lucky.

Blaine rushed into, what he thought would be, the infermary and quickly went to search for a nurse or someone after he had put Kurt down on the couch and kissed Kurts forehead with the words: It will be alright. I love you.

Blaine then found a nurse and tugged her along to his boyfriend.


	4. Broken

The nurse did some research and talked to Blaine while she did that,

though it annoyed Blaine a lot.

_Just take care of him, just do that. I can't stand it he's in pain. Stop rambling._

He thought to himself as the tears formed in his eyes.

It probably was just a broken bone, not really something to worrie about,

but if Kurt was hurt, he was hurt.

''So.. you're Kurts boyfriend right?''

The nurse asked.

Blaine tapped his foot impatiently and nodded annoyed.

''Yes.''

He answered shortly.

''Im sorry for asking.''

She mumbled and Blaine sighed.

''Im sorry, I didn't mean to be rude I was just worried.''

He said and looked at Kurts face,

who was staring up at the ceiling.

''Blaine please, stop worrying. Its just a scratch.''

But when the nurse touched his leg,

Blaine noticed Kurt cringed away and he flinched.

''Its definetely broken. I send you to the hospital. You have a license right?''

She asked Blaine and Blaine nodded quickly.

''Then your both excused from school. I'll tell Figgins.''

She said then and Blaine rushed up and helped Kurt stand on his feet... or, foot and then wrapped an arm around his waist as Kurt hopped toward the car, and Blaine walked.

He helped his boyfriend get in the car and then slid behind the wheel,

driving toward the hospital.

Kurt put a CD in the CD-player and hummed along with the lyrics while holding Blaines hand.


	5. Its All About Waiting

When they arrived, Blaine unlocked his own and Kurts seatbelt and then got out of the car,

walking around it and opened Kurts door, helping him out of the car aswell,

then he slammed the door shut and locked the car.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt again and they walked inside the building together.

Kurt hopped toward the desk together with Blaine.

''We would want to have a check. We think Kurt broke his leg during gym.''

Blaine said and the woman cocked her head.

''Whats his name?''

She asked.

''Kurt Hummel.''

Kurt said and the woman pointed at a door marked as: WAITING ROOM and Blaine nodded.

''I will inform mr. Hofstadter.''

''Thanks ma'am.''

He said and again helped Kurt toward that room and into a chair.

''Are you okay baby?''

He asked then while he stroke Kurts cheek once.

Kurt nodded.

''Yes. Actually, I feel pretty fine. Except for my leg then.''

Kurt blushed a bit as he noticed people were glancing at them when Blaine said 'baby' and had caressed his cheek.

Blaine didn't seem to care at all.

After a few minutes the door opened.

''Kurt Hummel?''

Blaine helped Kurt up again and they got into the research room.


	6. Cross That Line

The doctor helped Kurt sit on the research table and smiled friendly.

''Kurt Hummel I suppose?''

He asked and Kurt looked up at his kind face.

The doctor had glasses on and grey hair that was obviously thinning already.

The wrinkles in his forehead were pretty deep.

Kurt guessed he was around sixty years old.

Kurt nodded.

''Yes, I am Kurt.''

He shook the hand doctor Hofstadter and stuck out and then released it again.

The doctor helped Kurt turn around on the table and Kurt lifted up his jeans a little so his lowerleg was bared.

The doctor looked at it.

''A bit swollen. What did you do?''

He asked and looked at Kurt, cocking his head a little to the side.

''I tripped with gym.''

He said and shrugged, pulling a painful face as the doctor touched his leg.

''I see... We'll have to take a picture then.''

He helped Kurt to his feet, who nibbled his lowerlip against the pain in his leg.

Kurt followed him, leaning on Blaines shoulders.

They entered a large, white room with some expensive looking stuff Kurt didn't know the names of, and the doctor told Blaine to wait outside.

They took the picture and, indeed, it was broken.

There was a long, obvious fracture visible on the picture and Kurt pulled a face when he saw it.

They got out again and Blaine helped Kurt with walking as they returned to the room they were before and Kurt hopped on the table again.

''Alright, I'm going to get you some plaster bandage now.''

He left the room and as soon as he did, Blaine hopped on the table beside Kurt,

with a huge grin around his lips.

Blaine wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, pulling him close.

Kurt leaned his head on Blaines shoulder, sighing contendedly.

''Damn..''

He muttered.


	7. I'm sorry

The doctor came back again and Blaine hopped of the table and sat down on the chair.

Doctor Hofstadter started to do his job and then he had a big, white, heavy lump on his leg.

Then Kurt and Blaine could go again, after making some appointments and arrangements, and they left the building.

Blaine took his keys out of his pocket and opened the car, helping Kurt in the passengers seat.

Blaine started driving and Kurt sighed, leaning his head on his hands.

''I'm so sorry Blaine.''

Blaine frowned as Kurt said that.

''For what baby?''

He asked while looking at the road infront of him.

''That we can't go hiking now. That I changed the plans.''

Kurt said and stared at Blaines face.

He still couldn't believe that Blaine was finally his.

After all this time.

Blaine took one of his hands and squeezed it softly.

''I don't mind watching a movie either Kurt. As long as I am close to you I am fine with it.''

He said and quickly smiled lovingly at Kurt, which made Kurt blush.

Blaine snickered as he saw it but kept driving.

Kurt hummed along with a song on the radio while leaning his head against the door.

Blaine parked right in front of Kurts home and helped Kurt out.

Kurt looked up.

''I know a song to sing in the Glee Club school performance.''

He said determined.


	8. Think Again

Kurt was determined to sing Think Again, a song he wrote himself, before the whole school, hoping Karofsky would receive the message.

He had discussed this with mr. Shue and he could sing it before the school after he had discussed the subject with Figgins and now he was standing backstage, biting his nails.

''Kurt! Stop doing that!''

Rachel said and Kurt looked up.

''I'm just nervous...''

He said.

''We all are!''

Rachel said then slightly annoyed.

''Rach, please stop that.''

Kurt begged and then he pulled a hand through his thick hair.

He felt kind of exhausted because he had been practicing this a lot.

Then Figgins came backstage.

''Get on.''

He mumbled and the New Directions got on stage.

Kurt walked, or more stumbled, toward the microphone.

''_This is a story, I sing for you_

_It may sound funny, but know it's true_

_I hope you get it, before I'm through, I hope you do_

_I miss the strawman, and dottie two_

_I've heard the lyin', the tinman's blue_

_I've seen the witches, both good and bad, I'm glad I had_

_I held the rabbit, the rabbit died_

_Talked to the preacher, the preacher lied_

_I held my mother, my mother cried_

_Cried for my father.''_

Then the rest of the group joined in.

_''And so please don't talk about life to me_

_I've seen more than most people my age have seen_

_And there ain't no rules on how it's gotta be_

_Think again_

_Oh and please don't talk about love to me_

_'Cause I've given love and I've received_

_And you know I'm gonna love just who I please_

_Think again.''_

Then Kurt was singing alone again.

_''I crossed an ocean and wrote this song_

_A million people, but I can't find one_

_I loved Katrina, but now she's gone, gone to my father_

_This here's a story, I sing for you_

_It may sound funny, but know it's true_

_I hope you get it, before I'm through, I hope you do''_

And again with the whole group the chorus

_''And so please don't talk about life to me_

_I've seen more than most people my age have seen_

_And there ain't no rules on how it's gotta be_

_Think again_

_Oh and please don't talk about love to me_

_'Cause I've given love and I've received_

_And you know I'm gonna love just who I please_

_Think again.''_

When they finished the whole school started clapping and Kurt smiled softly.

Then he noticed Karofsky was staring at him with tears in his eyes.

He hoped the message came through... it looked like it.

Kurt smirked and then they got off stage again and he sighed relieved.

Mercedes ran toward him and hugged him.

''You were great!''

She said.

(TO MAKE CLEAR, I didn't write the song myself. Its from Venice! The song is definetely awesome!)


	9. Spirit Of Freedom

After school Blaine and Kurt went to the Hummels house again.

When they got in Kurts room again Kurt smiled.

''I also wrote a song for you Blaine.''

He said then and turned the CD player.

''_I know instinctively_

_When something is right_

_With no one there to save me_

_You came into my life_

_The words you whispered_

_Still echo in my mind_

_Forget about tomorrow_

_Forget about time_

_So good to be alive and touch_

_The spirit of freedom - in your soul_

_So good to breathe the air and_

_Feel that life is worth living_

_There's no time to waste in this life_

_There's no time at all_

_So good to see the truth and touch_

_The spirit of freedom_

_I never thought that_

_I could ever feel this way_

_To see the warmest sunlight_

_On a cold and rainy day_

_Dawn wakes the silence_

_And I know that I can't wait_

_To hear the words_

_I wanna say again and again_

_So good to be alive and touch_

_The spirit of freedom - in your soul_

_So good to breathe the air and_

_Feel that life is worth living_

_There's no time to waste in this life_

_There's no time at all_

_There's no time to waste in this life_

_There's no time at all_

_So good to be alive and touch_

_The spirit of freedom - in your soul_

_So good to breathe the air and_

_Feel that life is worth living_

_There's no time to waste in this life_

_There's no time at all_

_So good to be alive and touch_

_The spirit of freedom in your soul.''_

When he finished the song he smiled and Blaine pulled him into a tight hug.

''Oh gosh I love you so damn much...''

He whispered in Kurts ear and Kurt giggled cause it tickled.

''I love you too Blaine...''


	10. Dream On

Blaine lifted Kurt up and tugged him toward the leather couch, laying down and he pulled Kurt on his lap.

Kurt smiled and lay his head down on Blaines chest, closing his eyes.

''I-I... actually..''

He yawned widely, causing Blaine to chuckle.

''Pretty tired?''

Blaine finished Kurts sentence and Kurt nodded agreeing.

''Sleep then.''

Blaine said while he stroke through Kurts hair lovingly.

Kurt nodded again and closed his eyes, inhaling his boyfriends wonderful scent.

_Yes, we belong together... _Kurt thought happily and then opened his eyes again,

looking up at Blaines almost perfect face.

Well, he thought it was perfect.. but since nobody is perfect he couldn't say that, though its obvious that he thought Blaine was perfect... Nevermind.

''Blaine... Could you do something for me?''

He asked while looking at his boyfriend with a sparkle in his eyes.

''Uh, sure honey. Whatever you want.''

Blaine smiled widely at Kurt.

''Could you sing Dream On?''

He blinked his eyes.

''Sure.''

Blaine cleared his throat, still stroking through Kurts hair and watched how he closed his eyes again, nuzzling his face into Blaines chest.

''_Been travelling this road,_

_for so long_

_My eyes are tired but I carry on_

_The sun lays down,_

_its golden threads_

_I need a place,_

_to rest my head_

_I know I am far from home now,_

_my soul's with you._

_Its hard to be out,_

_here on my own_

_so far away,_

_so far from home_

_I need to touch,_

_and feel your skin,_

_to live this dream,_

_in sleep again_

_I know I am far from home now,_

_my soul's with you_

_So dream on,_

_dream on_

_Free'd of god with timeless sleep,_

_dream on _

_dream on_

_In the arms of night,_

_your silent shadow gently speaks,_

_dream on,_

_dream on._

_This hotel room's_

_A lonely place_

_It's a one night cell I must escape_

_so I drink away my loneliness,_

_So I can sleep,_

_and dream again._

_I know I am far from home now,_

_My soul's with you_

_So dream on,_

_dream on,_

_free'd of god with timeless sleep,_

_dream on,_

_dream on._

_In the arms of night,_

_your silent shadow gently speaks,_

_dream on, _

_dream on._

_And as I fall into the darkness of the night,_

_You can't rescue me to shield me with your life_

_I feel your touch,_

_the softness of your skin_

_You hold me close before the day breaks in_

_This dream's,_

_so true_

_My heart it beats,_

_it beats,_

_it beats for you._

_for you_

_I know I am far from home now,_

_my soul's with you_

_So dream on,_

_dream on_

_free'd of god with timeless sleep_

_dream on,_

_dream on_

_In the arms of night,_

_your silent shadow gently speaks_

_dream on,_

_dream on_

_So dream on,_

_dream on._

_Dream on...''_

Blaine sang softly as he watched how Kurt drifted away to sleep.

He kept stroking Kurts hair until he fell asleep himself aswell.

(AGAIN, not selfwritten this song is called Dream On and its by Uriah Heep)


	11. Usual Morning

The next day was Tuesday and Blaines phone alarm went off.

Blaine quickly snoozed it and groaned.

Kurt opened his eyes fluttering with a dazed expression on his face.

Blaines heart skipped a beat when he saw that,

cause Kurt just looked so damn cute at the moment.

He leaned over and kissed Kurts soft lips.

''Hm, good morning honey.''

He mumbled against his lips.

''Morning Blaine.''

Kurt responded with a chuckle while he kissed Blaine back.

Then they both pulled back again and stared into eachothers eyes for a few seconds,

Kurt broke the gaze and stood up slowly, not wanting to trip because of his stupid leg, from the couch and Blaines lap.

''Im changing my clothes.''

He said and walked toward his room, opening his wardrobe.

''Whats the weather outside?''

He called over to Blaine.

Blaine opened the curtain and looked outside.

''Sunny. Probably gonna be a warm day.''

Blaine walked upstairs lazily and opened his suitcase, taking out some shorts and a T-shirt.

Kurt critically looked through his clothes with a deep frown on his face.

''Hmpf. I need to go shopping soon.''

He muttered and took shorts out aswell, and a striped T-sirt with V-neck.

Then Kurt put on one allstar and a large sock over his other foot and stretched.

''Be right back.''

He hopped toward the bathroom, brushing his teeth and combing his hair and then he gelled his hair.

Kurt quickly washed his face and put some foundation on.

Then he got out again.

''Your turn.''

He said and pointed at the bathroom.

Blaine blinked as he saw Kurt and scratched the back of his neck.

''Uhm.. sure.''

Blaine kissed Kurts lips quickly as he rushed past him into the bathroom, also doing his hair and brushing his teeth and then, he, also got out of the bathroom and put his sneakers on.

Kurt smiled widely and hugged Blaine, while looking at him.

''Lets go make some breakfast then.''


	12. In The Moment

After they ate, Kurt stood up and did the dishes, humming a song while he looked at the water streaming out of the tap. Blaine looked at him and cocked his head. ''What?'' Kurt giggled. ''You're happy today.'' Blaine said and smiled. ''Yes, cause I've planned something for tonight.'' He grinned widely. ''Wait... what?'' Blaine looked at Kurt, who wiggled his brows at him. Blaine smiled. ''I'm in. But I have to go now sweety, see you this evening.'' Blaine kissed Kurt quickly but passionately and then left. Kurt had this whole day to prepare the night so he first took a shower, singing Red by Daniel Merriweather softly while he washed out his hair. Then he put on some nice clothes and took his purse, going outside. He went to the malls and bought some candles and other romantic stuff, carrying it all home and set up everything. Then he went cooking and just when he finished, Blaine arrived in the appartment. ''I'm home honey!'' Blaine smiled and kissed Kurts neck softly before sitting down at the table. They ate and then Kurt put the dishes in the sink. ''Did you see the bedroom yet?'' Kurt asked and smiled widely. ''No... why?'' he asked. ''Go take a look.'' Kurt said and went to the livingroom. Blaine got to the bedroom, and ten seconds later he ran toward Kurt and lifted him up. ''You did that?'' He groaned softly. ''Yes.'' Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaines neck. Blaine put him down on the bed and started kissing Kurts neck while crawling on top of him, and Kurt slid is hands under Blaines shirt, stroking his sides. Blaine growled softly and lifted Kurts shirt up a little, pulling back to remove it and he put it down next to the bed. Kurt cocked his head and also removed Blaines shirt, blinking with his eyes and then put his lips to Blaines chest, creating a hickey and he smiled when he heard a soft moan escape from Blaines throat. Blaine waved his fingers through Kurts hair, while Kurt moved his lips down, toward Blaines belly button and then reached his pants. He looked up askingly and Blaine nodded quickly. Kurt placed his lips back on Blaines but now he was also busy trying to open Blaines pants, which was pretty hard because his fingers were trembling heavily. When he had them opened, he pushed it down Blaines legs and threw them next to the bed. Blaine chuckled softly and rolled on top of Kurt, kissing his jawline and also opened Kurts pants with trembling hands and then removed them. His hands wandered down toward Kurts tighs and he started to stroke them, exploring the new skin a little. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine again and Blaine smirked widely, while he put his thumb under the edge of Kurts boxer, looking askingly at him. Kurt bit his lowerlip nervously, but he nodded and Blaine looked into Kurts eyes while he removed his boxer shorts and he kept staring at Kurts face, so he would be more comfortable. Then they rolled over again and Kurt grabbed Blaines waist, moving his hands down so his boxers would be removed aswell, and he groaned as he felt Blaines cock against his own, and Blaine deepened the kiss. He moaned softly in Blaines mouth and laid his hands on Blaines hips. Blaine shivered and slid his hands to Kurts tighs. Kurt nodded again and Blaine slowly brought his hand to Kurts cock and squeezed it lightly. He bit his lowerlip and moaned again, kissing Blaines neck. Kurt also slid his hand down a little ferther and palmed Blaines cock. They both started moving their hands and Kurt gasped softly, while his lips were still on Blaines and he fastened the pace a bit. Blaine moaned and licked down Kurts neck while he also picked up the speed and soon they were both trembling, moaning and feeling. Kurt gasped again and opened his eyes. ''I..I am close Blaine.'' He mumbled and Blaine looked right back at him with a smile. ''Hmm, me t-too..'' He brought out and closed his eyes again. He was enjoying the moment a lot and he felt Kurts muscles tense as he came first, and Blaine followed soon after. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and Blaine laid his hands on Kurts waist.


End file.
